


Are You Dating?

by TsukiVix



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blowjobs, Bottom Sylvain, Fluff, GameGrumps reference, M/M, Modern AU, Podcast, Q&A, Smut, Sylvain and ashe have a podcast together, Top Ashe, emotional smut, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:55:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22251427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukiVix/pseuds/TsukiVix
Summary: “Next one! Are you two dating?” Ashe winces half way through the sentence.He sighs and looks to Sylvain to answer.“No, we aren’t, next one” Sylvain keeps a level tone.“D-do you want to be?” Ashe reads and stutters.“O-ok guys, no more relationship questions!” He says, flustered.Sylvain gives him a look and he ignores it.
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Kudos: 29





	Are You Dating?

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy the shameless smut <3

“Ok so Sylvain is playing a fucking app on his phone” Ashe giggles.

They had been trying to start this podcast forever. Ashe eventually gave up on Sylvain paying attention and started the live recording early.

“Wait are we live?” Sylvain’s eyes widened.

“Yes you idiot! We can’t wait on you all day!” Ashe replies, exasperated.

People started to flood into the chat. Ashe was in charge of sifting through the messages and reading donations. Sylvain on the other hand was just there to mess around.

Example being.

“Sylvain get your hand off my leg” Ashe laughs.

“No, it will only get tighter” he responds, amused.

“No it’s so warm!” Ashe sticks his tongue out in discomfort.

The red-head laughs at him before retracting his hand. Putting on his headphones for the show.

“Man I can’t wait to get inside your asshole” Sylvain says right into the mic.

You can hear Ashe’s growing frustration, even without the face cam.

“We are NOT doing this today” He tries, and fails.

“Get all up inside there” He can hardly keep himself from laughing.

Teasing Ashe was one of the many joys of being friends for so long. Any chance Sylvain had to make Ashe feel attractive, he took it. Ashe’s self esteem had always been low, he wanted to fix that.

What better way to do that than to tell him how fuckable he is?

“Make you moan—“ He was cut off by a plushie getting thrown at his face.

“Shut the fuck up!” Ashe couldn’t help but laugh at the stupid situation.

He finally turned on face cam, you could see his red cheeks.

“Ok what are we doing today?” Sylvain asked, as he always does.

“We promised a personal Q&A remember?” Ashe raised an eyebrow.

Sylvain’s face had a look of panic before he masked it.

“O-oh, right” He says nervously.

They waited for questions to come pouring in. The mods sending them the best ones.

Ashe clears his throat to read the first question.

“Sylvain, what is your sexuality, if you are comfortable sharing” Ashe gave him a comforting smile.

Sylvain stalled answering the question by getting a drink. Then he grabbed his jacket because it was ‘cold’. After all that, he finally answered.

“Um, well I’m bi” he sighed.

Ashe gave him a reassuring pat on the back. Sylvain looked over to read the next one.

“Why is Ashe such a bottom, I mean look at that boys nails! They are on fleek!” Sylvain chuckled.

Color rose back up on Ashe’s face. He coughed into his hand and leaned forward to answer.

“I have been told I look like a bottom many times, but I’m more of a switch, if you know what I mean” He winks at the camera.

Sylvain snorts at him causing Ashe to smack his shoulder.

“Next one! Are you two dating?” Ashe winces half way through the sentence.

He sighs and looks to Sylvain to answer.

“No, we aren’t, next one” Sylvain keeps a level tone.

“D-do you want to be?” Ashe reads and stutters.

“O-ok guys, no more relationship questions!” He says, flustered.

Sylvain gives him a look and he ignores it.

—————————————————————————————————

They spend the next two hours chatting with fans. Answering the occasional question or sharing a story. It’s when the camera goes off that things kick into high gear.

Ashe had been cleaning up the podcast area. Throwing away empty bottles and putting away cords. Sylvain had turned off their computers and left.

Ashe thought he had gone to his room. Though when he left to go to his own down the hall, a hand grabbed his wrist.

“Hey Ashe, can we talk?” Sylvain bit his lip.

He was hesitant but agreed, letting Sylvain lead them to his room.

His room was on the other end of the hall. Surprisingly it wasn’t messy, then again Sylvain wasn’t really a slob.

They walked inside and Sylvain took a seat on his bed, gesturing for Ashe to do the same.

“Are you Ok?” Ashe asks, worried.

Sylvain had his head in his hands, leaning on his knees.

“Do you remember that fourth question?...” He says carefully.

Ashe takes a moment to think before he remembers.

“Ah yes, what about it?” He questions.

The red-head sighed and leaned down on his back. You could clearly see his red face now as he sprawled on his bed. 

He looked....beautiful.

Ashe pinched himself. No, he can’t think that way.

“Why didn’t you answer it?” He finally said, breaking the silence.

He mulled over his responses. Each one too embarrassing to actually tell Sylvain.

Though he might as well tell the truth.

“I was afraid of what you might say” Ashe says confidently.

Trying to keep himself from spiraling into self-loathing.

Sylvain stares at him with wide eyes. Lifting himself up and shifting closer to Ashe.

They were much closer now, knees practically touching.

“And what were you going to say?” He sounded nervous but, hopeful?

Ashe decided that maybe he should get it over with. Spare himself the torture of waiting for unrequited love.

“....I would have said yes” he looks away at the floor.

Suddenly finding the wood interesting, that or just looking for a distraction.

A hand gently cups his cheek, forcing him to turn back to Sylvain.

He meets his eyes and gulps.

“I would’ve said the same” Sylvain beamed down at him.

Ashe sat there in shook for a few minutes. His brain taking a while to process this information.

Then he grabbed Sylvain’s shoulder and pulled him down into a kiss.

It was soft and sweet, just the way it was supposed to be. Exactly the way he imagined kissing Sylvain would be.

Sylvain turned his head to deepen the kiss and licked Ashe’s bottom lip.

That forced a moan out of him as he opened his mouth for the red-head.

Sylvain pushed him until his back hit the bed. Tongue moving all around Ashe’s mouth.

They pulled apart with a loud ‘smack’. Breathing hard and staring into each other’s eyes.

Ashe felt a surge of heat flow through him. He bit his lip in consideration. Sylvain above him, eyes half-lidded with a smirk playing at his swollen lips.

Ashe flipped them over, shoving Sylvain into the bed. It made a creaking noise under them.

He began to lick and suck at Sylvain neck. Wherever his mouth can reach.

Sylvain groans when Ashe bites into his flesh.

“Oh Ashe, you’re so dirty~” Sylvain purrs.

He had no problem with Ashe taking the reigns. It was incredibly hot to see him this way.

Ashe glanced back up at him with glazed eyes.

“Only for you, love” he purred right back.

Ashe knew his way around the bedroom. That much was obvious.

Which only made Sylvain curious to see more unhinged Ashe.

He flung his jacket across the room and unbuttoned his pants.

“Eager are you?” Ashe giggled.

After Sylvain settled back into place, Ashe got started.

Kissing Sylvain before moving down, down, down.

His breath against Sylvain’s crotch. Unfortunately still covered by two layers of fabric.

Ashe lowered the sweat pants until Sylvain’s bulge could be seen. Underwear straining against it.

Then a wet, warm tongue licked a stripe up the bulge.

Sylvain let out a loud moan at that, unable to take his eyes off of Ashe.

His hips bucked up at Ashes face.

Ashe ripped the boxers off of him. Enough of this teasing, he wanted the main course.

Not wasting any time, Ashe took the head of Sylvain’s cock into his mouth.

Expertly licking and sucking in a way he knew would make Sylvain feel good.

Sylvain’s hands gently played with Ashe’s hair. His face scrunched up in the pleasure he was receiving.

Ashe slide his mouth down all the way to the hilt. Moaning against Sylvain’s cock.

“O-oh fuck Ashe!” Sylvain gasped.

Ashe slide up and down, fast and hard. Trying to drag those delicious sounds out of him.

Sylvain’s hand pulled Ashes hair as he groaned out. Feeling the pressure build in his gut.

He saw a flash of white as he came down Ashes throat. Trembling fingers releasing his hair.

Ashe left his cock and scooted back up, peppering kisses all over Sylvain’s face.

“God, you’re so beautiful, Sylvain” he whispered.

Sylvain panted, coming down from his high.

“N-now we need to take care of you” he mumbles, reaching for Ashes waist.

Ashe giggled nervously.

“That um....won’t be necessary” he says, hiding his face in Sylvain’s chest.

Sylvain chuckles warmly, holding Ashe closer. He pulls the blanket over them and decides to worry about clean up later.

“I see, so does this mean...?” The red head stared at Ashes head intently.

Ashe looked back up at him and smiled.

“Yes Sylvain, we are dating” he giggles, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

They fall asleep in each others arms. Felix had went to Ashe’s room to ask him about something but found he wasn’t there. Quickly deducing that he was with Sylvain. Everyone knew not to go in there and disturb the love birds.

All that mattered was each other, and they had it all right here in this bed.


End file.
